Fists
by Black Canary 5
Summary: All Rigby could think was he failed. Failed at saving the Realm of Mortis, saving himself and Mordecai, Margaret, Pops, Benson, and Skips, but most importantly, he failed at protecting Eileen. Fists had the trident, a stronger army, and either imprison or murdered their army. So what was the point of fighting? He failed them all, he let Eileen die and now so will they.
1. Prologue

The battle was lost: legions of centaurs, unicorns, Pegasus's, Dyads, and other legendary creatures were either murdered, or had been under Fists's commandment. You could hear the roars and howls of Fists's army- for they were victorious. They had won the battle and now Rigby, Mordecai, Margaret, Pops, Benson, and Skips, were all going to be massacred. The Mulk's, chattering birds with a heinous sense of humor, were carrying the band to the Tower of Leviosa. Because of the Mulk's having a nourishment of the misery of living beings, it was making it nearly impossible for Rigby to be moral or positive in any way. Rigby had glanced at Mordecai and seen that he was being tormented significantly _worst_ than Rigby was. Mulk's had a particularly lust for the misery of beings _with_ higher intelligence and Mordecai having a higher education than Rigby, made the Mulk's "feed" off of him more. But no one in the band was as godawful as Skips, being the wisest. Rigby could see the The Trident of Wingardium, being carried by a inky-green prodigious, dumpy ogre.

Smoke and ashes permeated the atmosphere, villages were in ruins or smoldering, grasslands were overspread with blood, weapons, and the perished bodies who had fought in the vast battle. Lakes, instead of an pellucid azure, had reddish-black waters, in which were filled with sunken or smoky vessels and a buoyant of bodies. As they approached the Tower of Leviosa, the ghastly sounds of howls and wails were heard and concluded as abruptly as they were perceived. The Mulk's had released them, they fell onto the frigid, stone ground of the tower. Then, they saw what was howling and wailing just moments ago. The heads of Griffins were scattered across the Tower's grounds, golden-bronze blood was oozing out of the creature's corpse. Fists appeared from the behind them, but instead of his black trench coat and fedora, he wore a long, silvery cape.

"The Warden lays lifeless, I told him to understand that he had primarily _offered_ me the power to rule the Realm of Mortis." Fists yelled encircling around them. He proceeded speaking, "I managed to assassinate your beloved friend, Eileen, and now you all will join her in _death_" Fists laughed wickedly, and a gang of Blemmyes had forced them to get up and walk to their death. Blemmyes, were a tribe of acephalous monsters with the bodies of man and had eyes and mouths on their chest. As they walked, all Rigby could think was _he failed. _Failed at saving the Realm of Mortis, saving himself and Mordecai, Margaret, Pops, Benson, and Skips, but most importantly, he failed at protecting _Eileen_. He had promised The Warden that he'll keep the trident safe, but he didn't. Now with the Trident of Wingardium, Fists had the power to control the entire Realm. The hope to destroy Fists irretrievable, he and his army would be celebrating inside the Tower of Leviosa tonight, after Rigby and the other's were killed. Fists had the trident, a _stronger_ army, and either imprison or murdered their army. So what was the point of fighting? He failed them all, he let Eileen die and now so will they.


	2. Rigby & His Thoughts At The Coffee Shop

He couldn't understand it, _what_ made Eileen _fancy_ him so? Rigby knew that he wasn't a "'catch", even underneath his cocky facade, he knew this. Rigby just couldn't comprehend why any girl would like him to begin with, so why does Eileen have this stupid crush on him? Did Eileen liked him for his looks, as if he had any, but was it that? No. Eileen wasn't the _shallow_ type that would commit to someone just for mere eye-candy. Rigby, was a 23-year-old Raccoon who was 3'1.5", had short, spiky light-hazel hair, and had black eyes. He had three separate tones of brown fur. The dominant color on his body, was a light-hazel color covering every part of his body, but his stomach, being a fawn color, and the six stripes on his tail, being a dark-chocolate color. Rigby has been labeled as a "wild teenager", although he is well past his teenaged years. He's also been called a "jerk," a "child," and a "failure." He becomes vexed, terrified, baffled, and miserable all too swift, making his behavior very foreseen, according to Mordecai, Rigby's best friend and "bro" since they were five. Rigby isn't a clever dude, he doesn't even have a high school diploma!

He's not like his accountant brother, Don. Don is supposed to be his younger brother, but everyone anticipates that he's his _older_ brother. Don was at least three times the height of him, had a muscular torso, and a resonant voice. But besides all that he looked just like Rigby. Don has a downright antithetical personality of Rigby. Don is peaceful, mature, easily-relaxed, gratifying, and is habitually asking for "sugar", his man hugs, to possibly anyone. Because of all this, it made him more desired than Rigby. Rigby had perpetually despised him, because Don had constantly overshadowed him, surpassed Rigby, and always had everyone's attention. Don had apologized to Rigby, after Rigby informed Don why he loathed him, when he had to save the park from an audit that Pops constructed after Pops attempted to pay the park taxes with lollipops instead of _real_ money. Don had explained to Rigby that he didn't mean to make Rigby overshadowed or take his friends away from him, but that he was _trying _to be _like_ Rigby. Now the two are on better terms with each other and-

"Um... Hi, Rigby... w-would you... like to hang out, t-t-tonight?..." Eileen stuttered, "No." Rigby replied, rapidly, not even bothering to look at her. "Ohh... Ok" Eileen said sadly. She set Rigby's coffee onto the long, smooth creamy table and turned away with forced back tears.

Mordecai wasn't with Rigby at _The Coffee Shop_, but if he was there, he'd punch Rigby in the arm and remind him how harsh he was and how friendly Eileen is. How she'll be the _only_ girl who'd ever like him and he keep's on declining her. Mordecai, was a "6'3", 23-year-old Blue Jay. He had baby-blue hair, with navy blue sideburns. His wings (arms), back, and tail-feathers are also baby-blue as well. His chest and face are a light-power blue color, and on the upper part of his chest has a baby-blue small line. His long, toothpick legs and long, beck were an charcoal gray color, but encircling on his legs and feet there are many, tiny black stripes. On the ends each of his fingertips, he has two, black stripes and on both thumps, there is one black stripe. Like his fingers, on the ends of each tail-feather, he has two, black stripes. On both his wrist, there are two white stripes. Mordecai was a mild-mannered, kindhearted, truthful, and laid back guy. He and Rigby have been friends since they were five and have been inseparable since then. They've gone to elementary and junior high with each (Rigby would say high school and college, but he dropped out in high school, because it was dull). Mordecai was the one in the duo, that demonstrated more tolerance, responsibility, and maturity, then Rigby. Like Rigby, he has a deficiency of clothing, after Rigby decided to go naked because he thought it was "cool". Mordecai put's up with Rigby's laziness, stupidity, and immaturity, once filling a job application for him because it was exceptionally boring. Mordecai is more sociable and friendly with others. He despises work, like Rigby also, but strives to keep a good reputation, once almost losing his life to avoid being labeled as "a slacker." Mordecai has notable leadership skills, a video game master, Rigby would never admit that to Mordecai, a skilled fighter, and an amazing musician. Mordecai's most obvious shortcoming is his inability to engage his love interests. Whenever he is around his crush, Margaret, the red Robin who worked at _The Coffee Shop_ (and the reason why Mordecai would give any excuse to go and see her), he'll act like Eileen, when she was around Rigby.

After having his thoughts interrupted, Rigby remembered why he got into Don in the first place- _Eileen_. She's consistently pleasant and good-natured to him and he's inconsiderate, indifferent, slothful, unintelligent and yet she _still_ liked him. Eileen, was a 3'1.5", shy, intelligent, and timid mole. She has tan fur, an ashy light-brown tail, and wore an cream uniform, with an bleached-blue collar when she was working at _The Coffee Shop._ Eileen has mocha color hair with a left-side ponytail, and worn red-glasses, until Rigby confessed that he found her "attractive" without her glasses, making her to start wearing contacts. The _only _reason why Rigby would _ever_ admit something like that was because, it was life _or _death.

The story was, Mordecai and him went to Margaret's new apartment to water her plants, while she was away. So while looking for the watering can, Rigby took a hat, hanging from Margaret's bedroom door, and worn it to imitate Margaret and make enjoyment of Mordecai, triggering a fight. During the scuffle, they knocked Margaret's diary off of a bookshelf and broke the lock. Fearing that the diary's current condition implied that he read through it, Mordecai began trying to fix it. Rigby got some glue and while trying to apply it, he put too much glue on her diary, because Mordecai made him nervous with his constant emphasis to _not_ put too much on it. Mordecai looks at the glue's container and sees it will come off with heat, so Rigby suggests putting the diary in the microwave oven. When he is about to push start, Mordecai rejects using it and decides to put it on the grill on the her patio, which caused her diary to catch on fire, so the two decide to extinguish the fire by putting it in the toilet, which worked. They then went to Skips for advice who claims that there is a method of using magic to make an exact replica of Margaret's Diary out of another notebook. Skips claimed that they must close their eyes during the entire time to not look at the secrets. However, when Rigby opened his eyes (on purpose), a giant monster known as The Guardian of Margaret's Secrets comes in and Skips announces the only way to defeat it was by telling their true deepest secrets. Skips tells his secret that the reason he always skips is to remind him of the time he enjoyed with a woman that he loved and therefore never walks. The Guardian of Margaret's Secrets accept Skips' secret but continues to destroy Margaret's home while Mordecai and Rigby keep telling secrets that aren't deep enough. Finally, Mordecai states that he took away a mail-delivery mattress that was Rigby's and stacked it on his own to be comfortable. Rigby also states that he thinks Eileen is hot without her glasses. After this, The Guardian of Margaret's Secrets disappears and all the destruction, including that to Margaret's Diary, has been erased. The next day, Mordecai and Rigby arrive at _The Coffee Shop_. Margaret claimed that Eileen stayed at Margaret's the entire weekend to water the plants. Eileen came out with the coffee without her glasses.

Now that the glasses were gone, Rigby missed them. _God, _Why does she try so hard? What is there to like about him? Even _he _knows he's a waste of time, so _why_ was she wasting her time in trying to impress him? Why was she wasting her time liking him? _Why does she even want to be in a relationship with him?_ Rigby, sightly shook his head and got up from the table to head back to The Park.

Dear Readers,

My apologizes, for providing you with a tedious first chapter. Chapter two, hopefully to you, won't be dull. I intention on uploading chapter two sooner than chapter one, but, however, with life continuously pitching it's "curve balls", I may not be uploading it up so soon. I appreciate your understanding with this matter.

Sincerely Yours,

Black-Canary-5


End file.
